foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Protocol
By formatting entities with instructions a Nanon is able to compel people, animals and all manner of technological devices to execute singular commands or basic instructions as well as reprogram their minds and even manifest within the subject’s psyche. • Compel ' Command grants the Nanon the ability to instruct his target with a single word. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Presence + Intimidation + Protocol versus subject’s Resolve + Gestalt (special) '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon instructs the subject without result. Success: The Nanon is able to impress upon the target the need to perform the task assigned them. The task will be interpreted in the manner most beneficial to the subject. The cyborg can not instruct subjects to perform acts that will harm themselves nor can he compel them to do anything that will leave them exposed if they are in an environment in which they believe they are at risk. The word can be disguised within a sentence. The cyborg need not have eye contact, but the subject must be present and capable of hearing and understanding the cyborg. The subject believes that their actions are their own and rationalize their behavior. In the case of non-intelligent objects or animals the cyborg can be limited to even more basic instructions. Compelling an animal to ‘flee’ would be more plausible than commanding them to ‘dance’. Computers and mechanical devices are limited in their capacity to perform tasks as well as their ability to ‘hear’ the Nanon. An electronic device can pause its actions but it will not turn itself off or erase critical data. A Nanon could Compel a video camera to not record his presence but it can not force the camera to turn off. Machines, however, often perform only a single task and exist equally in one of two states: off and on. Compelling a machine is often a waste of effort as there is usually a simple lever or button that could perform the same task. •• Cybersynthesis ' Cybersynthesis is the ability of a Nanon to hypnotically promote a forthcoming attitude in their subject. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Persuasion + Protocol versus subject’s Composure + Gestalt '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unable to force the subject to tell the truth, but the cyborg does not know of the failure. Success: The Nanon convinces the subject to be honest and forthcoming. The subject will answer the cyborgs question honestly and completely about most things that would not put the individual or their loved ones in mortal danger. The subject remembers the event and recalls answering all of the questions of their volition. While the subject may regret their openness or be embarrassed they perceive their actions as their own. If the cyborg asks a question that the subject feels that providing an answer to would cause harm then or their loved ones they will react appropriately. Continued prying into such questions will break the hypnosis and render the subject immune to further uses of Cybersynthesis by that cyborg for a number of days equal to their Willpower. In addition, the subject recognizes that something was not right and that they had been compelled in some way. ••• Instruct ' This power warps the emotional state of the subject, making him a willing servant of the cyborg. Subjects retain their sense of identity and free will, believing that every instinct to serve comes of their own volition. '''Cost: ' -- 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Empathy + Protocol versus subject’s Composure + Gestalt '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon instructs the subject without result. Success: The Nanon wins the contested draw by getting the most successes, and brings the subject under his sway for an hour or scene — long enough to complete a single task or set of tasks. When a period of effect wears off, the subject does not necessarily bear the cyborg any ill will. After all, he has no idea that something unnatural has taken place. He merely comes to the conclusion that he no longer feels the way he once did for the character (even if “once” was an hour ago). At this time, he likely returns to going about his own life, content with never seeing the cyborg again. •••• Program ' Through continued contact and unrestricted access to a computer the Nanon is able to re-write components of the system. Programm is normally used only on favored or valuable systems and, over sufficient time, makes the character’s efforts to use Protocol on a system far easier while making it harder for any other hacker to gain access. The process is time consuming but hackers have all the time in the world. Any electronic system capable of being hacked can fall victim to the use of this power. Humans, animals and less complex machines are immune to Program due to their inferior capacity to process information. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower per draw 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Computers + Protocol versus the target system’s resistance '''Action: Contested and Extended (6+ successes; each draw represents one hour of effort); resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon instructs the subject without result. Success: Program does not have any mechanical effect until five more successes are accumulated in excess of the system’s resistance. (If the system has a resistance of 6, Program begins to take effect once 11 successes are achieved.) Once this benchmark has been reached, all future attempts by the character to use any Protocol ability (including further uses of Program) on the system receive a +1 bonus, and all attempts by other hackers to invade the system suffer a -1 penalty. For every additional five successes that are accumulated, the bonus and penalty each increase by one, to a maximum of +5 and -5. The Storyteller, not the player, should keep track of the number of successes accumulated. Once the character’s bonus reaches +3, the cyborg can use Interface powers on the system remotely, but such activity is at a -5 penalty. The interface powers gain the bonus that the hacker gains on Protocol draws. The Storyteller may allow an authorized user of the system a Wits + Computers draw to recognize that something is wrong. If the draw succeeds, an effort may be made to interrupt the process. If the cyborg using Program is particularly careful when hacking the system, the Wits + Computers roll might suffer a -1 penalty. Interrupting the process could mean turning off the computer or restoring a back-up version of the computer before all the required successes are accumulated. It is impossible to break a system’s Program after the required successes are gathered. Program affects the computer’s operating system and the only way to correct the problem is to completely wipe the system. Saving information from a computer that has been the target of Program saves a zipped version of the original Program protocols which can be restored by the hacker at a later date, should he encounter said information. Even using copy/paste to transfer information in an Email will attempt to transport the zipped Program data. If the Email is too large to send then it fails completely. If the computer is an unsecured computer, or a computer that the cyborg has intimate knowledge of and unrestricted access to, then all successes on a Program draw are doubled. So, if a cyborg seeks to Program his own computer system, and he nets three successes in one draw to Program the computer, he actually accumulates six successes in that Program session. ••••• Inhabit ' Inhabit allows the cyborg to inhabit a single computer, allowing him unlimited access to that computer’s data as well as access to other computers connected to that computer. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Presence + Computers + Protocol versus computer’s resistance. '''Action: Contested; resistance is reflexive Draw Results Failure: The Nanon attempts to shift his consciousness into the computer system, but is unsuccessful. Success: Once the character has exceeded the computer’s resistance in number of successes, he may take control of computer. The character gains full access to the computer’s data and perform any action that the computer can do, or be told to do, without knowing the correct passwords or file paths. The cyborg may choose to stop using Inhabit and return to his body at any time. If the computer is shut off while the cyborg is still present, the cyborg falls into a coma immediately. If the Nanon’s physical form is destroyed, he remains trapped in the computer forever. When finally freed of the Inhabiting cyborg, some computers recover immediately, while others crash immediately, losing data and possibly erasing access records. Because the flow of time is distorted while within complex electronics a cyborg may not be aware of how long he has remained within a computer. If a cyborg’s dormant body slips or is forced into coma, the cyborg’s psyche automatically returns to its body.